1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing technology and, more particularly, to a technology of determining the emitted color of a device provided with a light-emitting body.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is proposed a technology whereby a controller transmits data of the appearance color data to a game device and the game device maps the appearance color of the controller into the character color (see patent document No. 1). Recently, wireless game controllers are commonly used as an input device for a game. Technologies are proposed whereby, in addition to using the traditional button input, an image of a device manipulated by a user is captured by a camera so that the motion of the device as captured in the image is used as an input to the game.    [patent document No. 1] JP 10-269016